Biological testing has become an important tool in detecting and monitoring diseases. In the biological testing field, polymerase chain reactions (PCR), ligase chain reactions, antibody binding reactions, oligonucleotide ligations assays, hybridization assays, and other reactions can be used to analyze nucleic acids. In the biological field, cell-surface receptor binding assays, fluorescence-linked immunosorbent assays (FLISA), protein-protein interactions, enzyme assays, apoptosis assays, and other reactions can be used to analyze cells. These reactions have become valuable research tools with applications such as cloning, analysis of genetic expression, DNA sequencing, and drug discovery.
Recent developments in the field have led to an increased demand for biological testing devices. Biological testing devices are now being used in an increasing number of ways. It can be desirable to provide real-time detection capability in order to analyze on-going reactions.
In a real-time detection device, a plurality of lenses can be used to focus light from a light source onto the samples to be tested, and to collect the light emitted by the sample. These lenses can be bulky, taking up a considerable amount of space above the sample well tray. The use of a large number of components can make assembly and alignment of the optical components of the detection apparatus time consuming. Therefore, it can be desirable to have a simple, less complex structure.